Stolen Hearts
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: It was hard for Sora. Looking after his family, being chased continuesly by the police, and having to deal with the ones that killed his family. Rated M for strong language, drug use, gang mentions, and mild sexual themes(NO LEMON). Based on Sucker Punch's Sly Cooper. I do not own the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Another story yes. This is NOT an original idea, nor isthe plot. So review and tell me how it was or how it's going. But I hope you enjoy it either way.**

**Summary: It was hard for Sora. Looking after his family, being chased continuously by the police, and having to deal with the ones that killed his family. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this at all. Not Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, or the Sly Cooper plot. Yes that's right Sly Cooperplot for Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

As the alarm went off the two brothers ran on the side of the rooftops. Swiftly one of then raised their weapon and smashed the pack of bricks in their way. Jumping from there off to a neon sign and to another rooftop, the two Cooper brothers waited for the signal.

"Sora come in. Sora! Sora do you read me?" Van said through an intercom to him.

"Yeah...I do loud and very loud." Sora responded. He was eight-teenyear old thief with nothing but his brothers in life. He and his three other brothers worked together to pull off big jobs.

"Whatever, man just kinda nervous Roxas is still with you right?" Van said concerned

"Yes, how could he not. And you're nervous! I'm the one who has to get the file. Right now we're scoping out the rooftop to find an entrance." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, just remember, you and Rox get inside, grab the goods, go through the parking lot, and we'll be in the parking lot waiting in the get away van." Van finished when the line changed into another boy looking like the other only with blond hair.

"And don't forget you got me at the wheel!" his brother Ven said

"Roger that, just keep the engine running. We have an entrance, see you guys in a bit." Sora said hanging up on the intercom.

"Alright Roxas, what do ya have?" Sora questioned

"Well, there's an air vent over there that we can fit through. All we need to do is get up there and reach it." he finished smirking. Soon the boys climbed a pole on top the roof, then jumped to the ledge, where Sora struck the vent with his key blade Ultima and jumped in followed by Roxas with his key blade Two Become One. When they reached inside, there was a frenzy of yellow laser alarms below them.

"Damn! Well, it's nice to get a challenge once in a while right?" Roxas said smirking as Sora did to.

"You idiots! Be careful, If you never take your time and maneuver with caution the alarms system will go off!" Van lectured them.

"Hahaha. Chill Van, we got this." Roxas said. Soon both boys jumped through and with swift movements made it through the lasers.

"Alright let's take care of the base of the alarm." Sora said swiping the machine with his weapon, and destroying the machine before it went off.

"Alright, the file should be in a safe behind a red door, at the end of the hall." Van responded through the intercom.

"Right got it. Thanks Van." Roxas said running with Sora to the end of the hallway.

"Here it is!" Sora said, turning the knob of the door only to find it locked from the inside.

"Hahaha, ok Miss. Valentine. It seems you've underestimated us again." Sora said with a smirk. He pointed Ultima to the door, as a white light was emitted and shot straight to the lock. Roxas reached to the door with his gloved hand and opened it with no difficulty.

"Nice work Sora. Now let's grab that file." Roxas spoke quietly. When they entered the room, they came across another frenzy of yellow lights.

"Aw man! We'll never be able to get through these!" Sora exclaimed

"Hey check it out Sora a window! We can sneak through there from the outside and reach the alarm.!" Roxas stated

"Ok!" he said as the brothers went out through the window, walked along the edge, and came into the office. After destroying the alarm base they went toward a large safe.

"A combination lock? Hashanah she should know by now that Van can crack any combo." Sora said with much confidence.

"Come in Van, you got an idea what the combo is?" Roxas spoke through his intercom

"Rox you should have more confidence in me like Sora. I know without a doubt that the combination is 9-3-7." Van replied. After Sora punched in the code the safe opened.

"Ok Sora grab the file and let's jet!" Roxas said worried. Sora nodded and swiped the file, but also left his calling card. Which was a silver cardboard cut out of a blue wolf with a mask on. That was their family crest.

"Alright! Now we can leave." Sora said following Roxas out of the window.

"Sora. Roxas. Of you two go down the fire escape, you'll find us at the end of the parking lot in the get away van." Ven said

"Hey let's trash the room first!" Roxas suggested

"Good idea." Sora replies as they went towards two desks, destroying the glass bottles And several books on the desks And couch as they destroyed the last book they decides to leave. As soon as they went out the window they heard someone on the roof.

"Halt criminal!" Inspector Kairi Valentine yelled from the roof of a building.

"Did you two seriously think you would get away this time?" Inspector Naminé Valentine said appearing on the building opposite of the one Kairi was on.

"Ahh. Inspector Valentine. Always nice to see you." Sora said making Kairi blush

"Yeah like the feeling will ever be mutual." Kairi spat back

"Aww come on Kairi, don't be like that." Sora said

"Yeah Naminé seems to enjoy my company." Roxas said winking at Naminé.

"Shut up! Come on Kairi let's arrest them." Naminé spoke loudly readying her key blade with Kairi.

"Aww..Nami your key blade is so cute. It definitely matches you. What's do ya call it?" Roxas said smirking

"Stupid thief, it's called True Light's Flight. Something you should take to heart." she spat back

"Which reminds me. You guys still have a red diamond of Radiant Garden with you. I'm afraid we'll need that back." Kairi said

"Really! I was gonna give it to you as a token of my-"

"You morons! Ven has the get away van at the end of the parking lot. Hurry and get in!" Van cut in the conversation.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this, we have to go. I think you've held on to this police file long enough. Bye sweetheart." Sora said blowing a kiss

"Bye Nami I'll miss you." Roxas said appearing behind Naminé and kissing her on the cheek and quickly fleeing before she could get him.

"Damn them! Naminé prepare True Light's Flight and let's go after them!" Kairi said enraged. Naminé nodded and they went after them. When they chased after Sora and Roxas until they jumped into the van and left.

"Woo that was a close one." Sora said taking a deep breath.

"Morons, you were lucky you didn't get attacked. Especially you Roxas!" Van ordered

"Hey pipe down I'm trying to drive!" Ven yelled

"Ok Ven just pull over somewhere we can read the file in a hidden location." Roxas said to his twin. Ven parked the car by an old abandoned train station.

"Alright guys what did you get from the file?" Ven asked

"Hold on Ven let's grab some snacks and drinks then I'll read it." Sora said. Everyone did as told and acquired the items. They had queso dip and tostidos, as for drinks Roxas insisted on sea-salt soda.

"Alright guys now that we have all the important stuff, I'll begin reading. **(A/N: Just to let you know italics is Sora reading.)**

_Vanitas Shane Cooper:_

_Age: 19_

_BirthDate: 5/21/91_

_Appearance: Charcoal black spiked hair, golden yellow eyes, known as the brains for his thieving group. 'Cooper Gang'_

_Sora Alphonse Cooper:_

_Age: 18_

_BirthDate: 10/16/92_

_Appearance: Carmel brown spiked hair, cobalt blue eyes, known as the field thief for his thieving group. 'Cooper Gang'_

_Ventus Kevin Cooper:_

_Age: 17_

_Birth Date: 8/20/93_

_Appearance: Dirty blonde spiked hair, cobalt blue eyes, known as the brawn for thieving group . 'Cooper Gang'_

_Roxas Brandon Cooper:_

_Age: 17_

_Birth Date: 8/20/93_

_Appearance: Dirty blonde spiked hair, cobalt blue eyes, known as the field thief for thieving group. 'Cooper Gang'_

_We were all born to Cloud and Aerith Cooper. Out father, Cloud had blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, while our mother Aerith has light brown hair and pale green eyes. Mom has a special gene in her family. Every first born of a Gainsborough has black hair, even if the gene came from the mother. Explaining why the eldest of us, Vanitas has black hair. But Van gets his gild eye color from our grandfather Ansem 'the Wise'. Both of our parents were murdered by a group known as Fiendish Five. They were after their family book called the 'Theivious Hearticious'. It contained everything of our ancestors and techniques on how to become the perfect thief. Us Coopers believe in stealing from thieves only, stealing from the innocent is wrong to us. After you rip off a master criminal you know you're a master thief. It's our motto. They arrived at the house and killed every one in except us four brothers having no luck in finding us. After they high-jacked the place they found the book and ripped it into five portions ,each spread out across the world to commit horrible crimes using the information. First member is named Sir Vexen Raleigh. Vexen was born into a rich family, but hated having things handed to him sometimes. After investing his inheritance he acquired after his parents mysterious death, Vexen took a life into piracy. It wasn't long until the Fiendish Five took him in as the chief engineer. He was last seen with his pirate ship loaded with items and equipment around the Bermuda Triangle in Atlantica._

"Well guys that's it I guess tomorrow we fix the van so it can go through water and pack up the necessary items. I believe that Vexen has the next file on who we're facing next." Ven said

"Alright I'll get to work on blueprints to his location." Van said

"Hey Sora wanna have some fun?" Roxas asked

"What do ya have in mind?" Sora responded

"He he we could wear disguises and go through the town looking for your hot red head and my strawberry blonde." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Good thinking!" Sora said running to his room where they could wear disguises. When they came out Sora was wearing a black board shorts, and a long sleeve dark grey v-neck with black vans. Roxas had black and white checkered board shorts, black v-neck, with white and black checkered vans. Soon they both threw on shades and headed to the computer room.

"Hahaha this will work perfectly. We can just pretend we're injured from a accident. I mean we both can put some make up on and make scars right?" Sora asked, Roxas nodded but then said

"Hey, why do we need walking sticks?"

"Ohh, I almost forgot about that! We can use fathers walking canes that he left for us to help walk around. Like we injured our legs" Sora responded

"Yeah, let's go and find our favorite cops! You put the tracker on Naminé right?" Sora said excitedly. Roxas nodded and they searched the computer for them.

"Ahh here they are! Twilight Town museum? Figures at much, anyway let's go Roxas!" he said happily as they both left the van. As Sora and Roxas made their way to the museum, they quickly scanned the room for the Inspectors. When they found them, Sora said

"Hey Roxas, there they are!" Sora said. The duo took their canes and grazed them gently against the marble floor so their act was more believable. Roxas smirks at Sora, then walked up to Naminé. He pretended to trip and fall on her, but instead of fall she caught him in her arms.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't see ya there." Roxas said innocently. She nodded then he smirked at Sora again. Sora returned the look, and walked toward Kairi. He pretended to trip over his large feet and fell on her, so she was now on top him."Oops, sorry sir." she said smiling. She lifted herself off of him and helped him up."Oh no problem miss. By the way have you seen my brother? He has dirty blonde spiked hair to the right." he replied"Yes, he's with my sister. But how do you know what he looks like if you're blind. You must be blind because you have a stick that helps you find objects?" she asked suspiciously

"Well ma'am, first I would like to say I'm not blind nor is my brother that's what he looked like before the accident that made us injured. Second that is the reason we have a cane and shades because of scars and injuries we have. " he said casting his head down. Kairi immediately felt guilty."I'm sorry, I brought back memories that were bad." she said. He shook his head and said"No it's ok." Kairi then led him to Roxas and Naminé."Ahh there you are...Jonah!" Sora said making it up on the spot. Roxas glared and responded"Yeah...Jacob. This is Naminé." he said smirking"Nice to meet you Naminé. Leo this is Kairi." he replied happily

"I thought you said his name was Jonah?" Naminé asked

"It's a nickname miss!" he responded quickly

"Anyway! This is Kairi." Sora said again

"Wait! I never told you my name!" she said eyeing him.

"Well Miss Kairi, it's sad you doubt me. I was there when you were interviewed for that group of thieves. Who wouldn't notice Inspectors Kairi and Naminé Valentine." Sora said pouting.

"Please forgive me. I didn't know we were known so much yet." Kairi said embarrassed

"No problem. Sorry for hassling you." Sora responded

"Hey, you guys wanna go out somewhere?" Roxas asked"Sure that sounds cool." Kairi responded. Naminé nodded and they all went to a pizza parlor.

"Hello, my name is Tyler. I will be your waiter tonight. What do you guys wanna eat?" the waiter asked

"Umm, I'll have four slices of ground beef." Sora said handing the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have...four slices of pepperoni." Roxas said

"Hmm, I'll get two pieces of spinage and cheese."Kairi added

"And I guess I'll also have two pieces of spinage and cheese." Naminé requested to the waiter.

"Alright, now for drinks?" the Tyler asked"Umm, do you guys have any sea-salt soda?" Roxas asked

"Yes sir." he responded

"Ok I'll have that." Roxas said grinning

"And I'll have the same!" Sora chirped

"What's sea-salt soda?" Naminé asked

"Oh my god! You've never had sea-salt soda!" Roxas exclaimed. Both Kairi and Naminé shook their heads and Roxas requested four sea-salt sodas to try.

"I don't know...are you guys sure about this soda?" Kairi asked

"Yeah I'm like ninety-nine hundred percent positive you will love it!" Roxas said too excited than anyone should be.

"Alright if you say so." Naminé said. The waiter quickly came out with the food and drinks requested. Roxas stared at Naminé as the drinks and food were being set on the table.

"Ugh..do I have something on my face?" Naminé asked

"N-no I was just waiting for your reaction!" Roxas exclaimed nervously. Kairi sighed at her sister's bluntness and Sora giggle. Kairi and Naminé stared at the soda. It was light blue and sizzled with flavor. Soon both of them took a sip and their faces exploded with satisfaction.

"So..how was it?" Sora asked

"Its.." Kairi started but Naminé finished for her

"AMAZING!" Roxas gladly agreed and they all continued their dinner. Sora decided to talk about their thief group to see how they felt about them.

"So Kairi, I was watching an interview about your opinion on the Cooper Gang and I was wondering of you could tell me about them. I want to know what they're like?" Sora asked

"Well, their all brothers. The eldest of them would be Vanitas, then Sora, and then the twins Ventus and Roxas." Kairi said

"Sora and Roxas are such flirts! Whenever we have a run in with them, those two halt everything just to flirt with us." Naminé finished. Sora and Roxas looked at each other and continued their pizza in silence. When they were done eating and paying, the guys walked the girls home.

"Well, are you guys gonna be here tomorrow?" Naminé asked

"Sorry, we are...ophiologists, and we're headed off to make a big discovery tomorrow!" Roxas said

"What kind of discovery?" Kairi asked

"Well..rumors have it that there's a snake of twenty feet in the Timeless River area!" Sora said faking excitement. The girls nodded and left.

"Man, let's head back to the van now. I don't wanna think of what Van's gonna do if he finds out where we went!" Sora said. Roxas agreed and try both went down to the van to find both brothers ready to go.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Van said as they changed into their thieving gear. They all wore the same thing, which was black shorts going just below their knee caps, a black golfing hat, a black long sleeve shirt, a black mask that only covered the area around their eyes, and a pack on their thigh to carry items. Van's was white, Sora's was red, Ven's was dark grey, and Roxas' was green. Along with black hi tops matching their clothes. After they packed up, it was a long rode trip until they reached theirdestination.

_'Hmm..I wonder how difficult Vexen will be.' Sora thought as he soon fell asleep in the car ride._

**-Hope you enjoyed the second chapter :D I will try and update soon! REVIEW! And no flames**

**Thanks,**

_**DestinyKeyblader28**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say, other than thanks to all those reviews! I wasn't expecting to get that many. Maybe one, but anyways keep reviewing :D**

**Summary: It was hard for Sora. Looking after his family, being chased continuesly by the police, and having to deal with the ones that killed his family. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue. **

**Song Recommendation: H.A.T.E. U. by Mariah Carey **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Sora's POV**

It's a good thing the drive was long, because the road trip gave me the perfect oportunity to learn more about who we were up against. Vexen Raleigh. He is around twenty-eight years, and apprently has never been in a relationship. Gosh I wonder why, his profile makes him very attractive, a man in his late twenties,who has long hair, can attack people with like freaking board with frozen edged kinve thingys, AND has some sort of sense to create things that are evil and killed my family. Wonderful man right? Anyway, Vexen has specialized in electro-magnetic machinery...I'll ask Van what that is later. Well, let'ssee what else there is. Vexen grew up in a wealthy and previleaged home, however as he became older he got bored with money and fame. Soon, a few years later he decided to take his life in a 'career' in piracy. One of his greatest goals was to take out the Cooper clan. Wow that's going extreme for someone who's jealous. So, Vexen was taken into the Fiendish Five because of his machinery skills, he also stole the first portion of the Theivious Hearticous. Man that was such an interesting novel right? This file sure has a lot of information on him. How has he not been caught yet? Really! Ahh well we still got lots of time, better catch up on my sleep, I'm sure we won't be there for another couple hours.

"SORA! WAKE UP!" Van yelled. Damn, really? I just got done reading.

"Van...can't we just wait another day?" I asked"Sora we gotta get the book back as soon as we can." Van said

"Sora! Could you wake up Roxas?" Ven called from outside the van.

"Sure." I replied sadly. Van was the boss since he was the eldest. It didn't take long for me to find Rixas in the very corner of the van where we keep the bed. I laughed when I saw him. Roxas was funny looking when he's sleeping.

"Roxas! Naminé's here and wants to give you something, so get your lazy ass up!" I shouted. Roxas jumped up at the sound of Naminé's name. I started to laugh, so did he. Ahhh that's the good part about having a brother who is exactly like me. We always understand each other's pranks, I know he will try and get revenge. But hey, it was worth it.

"Come on guys, it's time to do some sneaking around. Can you two break through the security, so we can get the van through?" Ven asked

"You know it!" we both replied at the same time. This place sure was swampy. Both Roxas and I jumpped out of the van and went through a small opening leading to a more guarded area of the swamp. After that we took out a few guards before they called for back up. Soon Roxas and I came to a large gate.

"Well..this guy sure is tight on security." I said. There were spot lights, a fat ass guard with sharpened boomerangs, overly large mutated thorns, and what seemed to be a missle system.

"Hmm..there's no way to sneak through the left side because of the thorns. But! think if we use our grappling hook there we might be able to jump and reach he right side of the gate and sneak along the behind the giant pipes that probably don't have a reason for being there." Roxas said. I turned around andgave him a 'The hell?' look and he just shrugged

"I was sitting with Van in the back. He was blabbering on about the surveilance around this place. I kinda watched his blue prints of the area and picked up on a few things." he answered my look

"Well atleast we don't have to hear Van bitch about us going in the wrong direction." I said. He chuckled for a few seconds and we went back to the plan.

"Alright Roxy, since it's your plan you can go first." I said smirking.

"Fine you jerk." he said smiling playfully and took a grappling hook out of his mini back pack he had strapped to his right leg and threw it to the large it hooked on Roxas tied the rope to the center of a stick of strong wood,and wedged in between two trees that were probably three inches in distance. He made sure the was as tight as it can get and crawled across. After he went through, I went and I reached the other side in a few seconds. When I was done,Roxas slackened the rope making the stick fall through the two trees and he swiftly pulled the rope and got the rope before dropped low enough for fat ass to see.

"All set." Roxas said quietly. Soon both of us snuck through the edge me and Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the fat man guarding the passage.

"The fatty probably is too caught up in those muffins he has in his lunch box to worry about us sneaking through." Roxas mumbled quietly as I stiffled the laugh he had. When they finally reached the very edge of the coast I grabbed the guy from the back and handcuffed his hands together. Roxas and I then picked up his lunch box and ate his muffins right in front of him. We laughed as he cried and when we finished, Roxas hit him over the head with his keyblade and quickly slit his throat. Yeah I know it's not the nicest thing to do, but if he wakes up he could threaten the whole project. After we were done, we threw him into the ocean and cleaned up.

"Sora, Roxas. I got information that could be very useful. That guard you took out, he was the only other human on the island. Apparently he was a man also into piracy. He trying to Vexen to join him on his trip to rob a few Traverse Town ships. I guess he was there because he was waiting for Vexen. It musta been someone of thing to annoy him so mch to join him." Van said over the intercom.

"Good so he won't be missed by Vexen." I said chuckling with my brother.

"Come on Sora, let's go see what Mr. V, has to play with" Roxas said. As we were walking, Roxas and I came across a dark blue crystal before coming up to another gate.

"Sora, is that rock candy?" Roxas asked

"I dunno, but if it is...I call dibs!" I yelled

"NO!" Roxas said

"YES!" I said

"SHUT UP!" Van shouted again

"But.." we both started until Van interupted us again...jeez what's up with him?

"No this is a fragment of the ice that is on Vexen's board shield thing. What ever the hell it is!" Van shouted...he really hated it when he couldn't figure something out.

"Alright, so what do we do with it?" I asked

"Just send me a sample, it might been something important." Van said. I took out a needle and a test tube attached to a remote device and stuck it in the candy. When I got the particles out I put it in the test tube and it was sent to Van. Soon I put the candy into my bag strapped to my right thigh.

"Ok, we're looking for some kinda crystal. Hey! Maybe it's that rock candy you picked up. It's a key." Roxas said. I took it out of my bag and wedged it into the opening. Soon the gate opened. Really? How stupid is this guy? He leaves the key right outside the gate.

"Vexen is a freaking dumbass." Van mumbled. Probably to Ven.

"ANYWAY! Let's get going Roxas, I can't wait to see what else Vexen has." I said. Roxas and I walked through the the gate making sure to keep the rock candy (key) and then we appeared in a strange lobby area.

"This place is depressing." I said bluntly

"Sora, Roxas, see that big blimp over there?" Van started. Soon we both looked over to our right and saw a blimp that looked to be made of metal.

"Yeah?" Roxas responded

"That's where Vexen's most likely. I'm 100% sure. It's a weather machine. That's why it never stops raining here." Van said

"Ok...what kinda prick has his hang out rain all the time." Roxas said

"Freaking psychos that's who." I replied

"Anyway you two, the best way to reach there is to go through the glass. First you gotta get through that tunnel by turning off the electro magnetic field by getting two more keys. If you get enough of those keys, I'm sure you can unlock the cannon over there on the other side and launch yourselves up there." Van said. He sure was big on ideas today.

"Where do we get more keys?" Roxas asked

"Well being the genius I am, I already made a device that can track down other pieces of that ice. Ven has parked the van in a cave we found. So before you guys scope the place out, come back and I'll give it to you." Van said

"Oh and that reminds me, Van what is an electromagnetic field?" I asked

"Well Sora, I'm happy you asked!" Van said chuckling...

"An electromagnetic field is a physical field produced by electrically charged objects. It affects the behavior of charged objects in the vicinity of the field. The electromagnetic field extends indefinitely throughout space and describes the electromagnetic interactions. It is one of the four fundamental forces of nature. The field can be viewed as the combination of an electirc field and a magnetic field. The electric field is produced by stationary charges, and the magnetic field by moving charges or currents, these two are often described as the sources of the field. The way in which charges and currents interact with the electromagnetic field is described by Maxwell's equation and the Lorentz force law." Van finished

"Cool." Roxas said excitingly while we were on our way back until we heard two voices yell after us.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR JAIL!" they screamed. Oh crap.

* * *

**How was it? I found it was ok...but anyway keep reviewing! No flames~ though constructive criticism is welcomed. Anyone guess who is the voice that called out to the brothers? Why am I so happy? I just won my basketball game by 1 point. How? I tripped over the foot of the guy who was guarding me and shot the ball while we were down by two points. So I nailed a three pointer while the buzzer went off! Yeah I got really lucky there!**

**Thanks,**

_**DestinyKeyblader28~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really wish I was able to update sooner, but sadly I couldn't. I had really bad writer's block. Even though it's summer, I still didn't think of any good ideas...so let's just see how this goes...**

**Summary: It was hard for Sora. Looking after his family, being chased continuously by the police, and having to deal with the ones who killed his family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the plot of Sly Cooper.**

**Song Recommendation: Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**SORA POV:**

"Sora! Did you hear that?" Roxas asked me

"I sure did, but Kairi and Namine shouldn't be here just yet. They should still be writing a report about the break in and the theft of the file." I responded

"Guys, I've got this strange energy source that's appearing on my radar, but I'm not sure what it is!" Van exclaimed. We ran into the gate for shelter and came onto a path that was surrounded by rock except the top where there was a small cliff. I gave Roxas a lift with my hands and he pulled me up onto the other side. There we came through some wrecked ships and climbed aboard the ship that was right below Vexen's blimp thing.

"Hey this blimp looks like the most secure location on the entire boat. Do you really think we can just bust through the window?" I asked Van

"Sora...Vexen left the key to his gate right outside it...do you really think it will be hard to bust through his window?" Van replied

"Good point." I said sneaking around towards a room on the left with Roxas. Once we got in, there were furnaces open and blazing.

"Better close those furnace door so you won't get cooked Sora" Van said. Roxas and I jumped and shut them with out keyblades. Once though that we got through there we jumped form a little bridge into a platform that was elevating.

"Looks like you guys are in the engine room. Better cause some damage because it looks like something important is going on. My analysis tells me that is you trace the spinning crankshaft all the way back to it's source, you'll find the ice thing and sabatoge Vexen's machine too." Van said. And with that the two brothers jumped from the platform onto another bridge then to another platform heading onto a path. After that they both jumped to a large pillar that had a rope around it. Climbing the rope they came across a bridge that connected to a big gear that was moving. Next to the gear was a pipe that had a vent they could fit into.

"Roxas, do you also think that half the stuff in here has no purpose?" I asked my brother

"Yeah I think so." he replied as we both walked along the pipe into the vent. There were a few furnace doors open below us so we jumped on top of them shutting them as we made our way across the room. At the end of the room there was a vent leading into a small walkway with big ass electric fans there. Seriously? A BIG ASS fan is his idea of security. No guard dogs, spot lights, laser floors, mines, booby trapped floors? Yet he has a freaking blimp that can make it rain 24-7. Yeah, I sure hope we can make it out alive. I rolled my eyes as we easily made our way through the fans.

At the end there was another rope. Ok it's like he wants us to go there. We both climbed the rope and found a platform that connected to a wire that had the same big ass fans almost touching it. Yeah just because we have to climb through makes it so much more difficult. We climbed through and arrived at another platform...only this one had a guard...ok he must've gotten the word we were here and upped his guards. This one was strange looking.

"Sora, Roxas..thats a heartless...remember, we read about them. Only the keyblade can destroy them." Van said to us

"Well...I guess we are lucky we have these then." Roxas said lifting up his keyblade. After taking care of the heartless, we continued on.

"Sora, do you think the rest of the members are this stupid?" Roxas asked

"Well, apparently other than Xemnas, Vexen is the smartest one." I replied and continued on where we found more fans...ok? This is easy enough. We got onto a landing and in front of us was a hook. We got through that by hooking the teeth of our key blades onto the opening and letting go, jumping into a tunnel. There was a few furnace doors below us with yellow laser lights that kept flashing. this part was slightly difficult, but we got through. Jumping down to the floor, we made our way after taking out another heartless, to a dangerous looking area, with moving gears and black tar...

"The hell? How does he expect to kill us if he doesn't even get anything dangerous out here?" I said Roxas nodded and walked with me through it. It's not like it was difficult. We jumped onto a platform that looked like a pump and waited till we got to the top. After that, we jumped onto a tube and found another tunnel. There was an extremely small passage and it was covered with open furnaces.

"Alright Rox, this is too small for both of us to go through together so you stay right behind me and run as fast as you can." I said looking at him with a stern expression. Yeah, I'm a good older brother, I know. We ran fast as i shut the doors and quick as I could. We made it through to a circular platform with a fan spinning on it, in the middle was another rock candy piece covered in a glass box.

"Sora we got it. Let's keep going, I think we can get to Vexen before the night ends." Roxas finished with a smirk. As we left the room and made our way back to the lobby like area.

"So where to next?" I asked

**Yeah that's how I'm going to end it. I'd like to thank sevinup07 ( -thats a youtube account).**

**I came out with this chapter because he has posted a good walkthrough on youtube, so I won't have to start up my playstation and play the game then memorize what happened. Sorry I don't think it came out as good as I intended but I'm sure I'll think of something to make it better. I know the beginning of this chapter was confusing, and so was the end of the last chapter but...I do plan on writing a sequel of this using Sly 2. So I had an idea with it. Trust me that part will be used later in Stolen Hearts 2. ReVIEW NO FLAMES~ And advice with well welcomed.**

**Thanks to: **

**Knight of Wings, Awesomer Than You, Sora and Kairi Forever, Ryundo2k8, Vanex, chocosparks, and Sly4Ever.**

**I didn't recognize you guys last chapter but thanks for reviewing!**

_**DestinyKeyblader28**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews and I think I've just had a spark of inspiration! Anyway on with the chapter...**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be skipping some of the missions where they are going to get the keys. Some of those missions are trivial and it will take a lot longer to write out the chapters by doing it that's way. I will included some of the missions but most will not be written down. It takes a lot of explaining the details of each mission which is a pain to do. Sorry if some of you wanted that. This just speeds up the update process and makes it easier to write the chapter and I can include some of my own imagination on it. **

**IMPORTANT: CHECK OUT THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IT IS VERY IMPERATIVE TO THE STORY.**

**Summary: It was hard for Sora. Looking after his family, being chased continuously by the police, and having to deal with the ones who killed his family. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing **

**Song Recommendation: Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic at the Disco**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: **

**Sora POV**

Roxas then pointed to the very middle of the lobby where there was a door that was guarded by a soldier heartless. Roxas and I sneaked up behind the heartless and nailed him. Soon we headed into the door that was probably very badly guarded. When we got through everything, we came across a room full of expensive objects.

"Check this out Sora! These vases are made in Rome! They look like something an emperor would have!" Roxas exclaimed. I smiled at how expensive it was. The more it was worth to him, the more it would hurt him if he found out it was broken or destroyed. I raised my keyblade and smashed the glass shelf containing over a dozen of the vases.

"Well Rox, lets go see what else there is to play with." I said walking through.

"Guys it looks like this is Vexen's treasure room. The things in here must be worth millions!" Van spoke to us

"We're not stupid! I already knew that." I said walking farther into it. There was only lasers that swayed back and forth. Not very hard, Roxas and I just walked through them smashing his valuables along the way.

"No dumbass, I mean the security is going to get tight around here." Van said again

"Oh yes, Sir Vexen Raleigh the stupid is going to have tight security." I spoke sarcastically.

When we reached the ending there was a large arch like thing standing infront of us. Roxas took care of the alarm, and we stepped out of the treasure room, onto a stone floor. As we did, there was a weird laser light emitting from the eyes of the large skull face that sat on top of the arch, was moving up the floor and it almost went to our feet.

"What the hell? He actually got something hard!" I said to Roxas

"Sora, I think this guy has to be in the mood to make something hard." he replied

"Doesn't every guy." I said laughing

"You two are disgusting." Van said over the intercom in our ears.

"Why were you listening anyway?" Roxas asked. Van just called us a VERY long word which neither Roxas nor I knew. Roxas and I hid behind some statues around the stone wall allowing us to shield ourselves from the laser. When we made it to the end there were two heartless standing guard over the alarm base. We killed them in one shot with our keyblades and smashed another alarm base. The lasers shut off and we made our way over to a larde swimming pool, with lilypads covered around it and in the very center was a large pole that had four laser beams that were spaced out pretty far apart and moved slowly.

"I sure hope the rest of them are as easy to get to as Vexen." Roxas said behind me.

"Rox, this guy is the mechanical "genius" in the group. Unless the rest of them are not all there, I doubt we'll have trouble." I said patting him on the back. We jumped on the lilypads while the lasers came by. Both Roxas and I don't know how to swim so we were extra careful on the lilypads. Most of it was easy because of how slow the lasers were and the fact that there was about a dozen lilypads in one area, so don't worry about us. We made it to the ledge where we found a large cylinder like object. There were spot lights in the way, but like everything else, they swayed slowly letting us get by. We made it through the entire area, and at the very top of the room was another piece of the rock candy/ice thing. Roxas cut the rope holding it up and I slipped in into the bag strapped to my thigh. Roxas and I made our way out of the treasure room. Like finding the first few keys, finding the rest was not hard at all. The hardest one was going into an underwater submarine and getting attacked by mutated crabs.

"Sora, are you ready?" Roxas asked. We both arrived at the cannon which unlocked after putting in all the keys.

"Oh yeah! I'm totally ready to be shot out of a canon towards a fucking helicopter weather machine thing and smash through glass in hopes of finding Vexen, the dumb ass that leaves keys for a canon lying around." I said sarcastically.

"Well okay! You said you were ready!" And without another word or a warned Roxas fired the canon.

"Um..Roxas?"

"Yes Sora?"

"...I was supposed to go in the canon first."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.." After that conversation I went in the canon after it cooled down and Roxas fired it again.

Hitting the glass hurt less than I expected it to. I barely felt anything but a small impact pain. When I stood up, Vexen was there already waiting for me there. He laughed as I glared at him and pulled out his board of ice I think.

"Wonderful an unexpected guest. I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS. I didn't expect it to be a Cooper. I haven't had a run in with a Cooper since my colleagues took down your father. Yes, I remember that day quite clearly. We took down your father and mother and couldn't find you or your pathetic brothers," Vexen remarked. I glared at him as Roxas came crashing through the window right after me.

"Well we're here now and you have to deal with both of us." I spoke Roxas nodded standing up and taking out his keyblade.

"You'll pay for what you did to our family Vexen. And once we take back the part of the Theivious Hearticious you stole, we are heading to take down the next one of the fiendish five." Roxas said. Vexen just laughed and told us we were out of our minds. I charged towards Vexen first with Roxas following right behind me. He was a lot tougher to take down than I thought he would be. I managed to hit him with a horizontal swing, but then he knocked me away. Roxas came up right behind me and attacked him. He knocked Vexen down and I took my opportunity to attack him then. My keyblade made contact with his dumbass shield thing and he swung his weapon at me, tearing through my clothes with the sharp edge and cutting my stomach. I bent over and reached for my side on instinct. I could feel the blood beginning to leak out of the cut. But after that I felt a chilling sensation. I groaned out loud as it begun to sting intensely.

"Yes quite painful the affects of my newly developed ice blades. Wolfsbane, monkshood, aconite, leopard's bane, women's bane, devil's helmet, blue rocket, or the queen of poisons. Whatever you call it, it's in your blood right now." Vexen said smirking deviously as my legs started to shake.

"What's happening?" I asked hoping someone would answer my question.

'You have aconite poisoning Sora. I just looked up some of the symptoms and it says that you will experience muscle weakness and numbness.' Van said over my communicator that was still attached to my ear.

"Great! This is the most perfect thing that could happen right now." I replied sarcastically still having my legs shaking. I felt a sharp needle like sensation going on in my face and my keyblade began to fell like it weighed a thousand pounds. It started to droop in my arms as Roxas came running up to help keep me steady.

"Don't worry about me Roxas, just get Vexen! And watch out for those spikes!" I warned him. as I felt everywhere around me spin. He nodded and took off towards Vexen. Roxas is a good fighter, but Vexen was seeming to hold his ground against him. Roxas was parring every single blow he was getting hit with and Vexen was doing the same. It seemed like the fight was going no where. My eyes were getting blurry and I struggled to move my body till I was standing. While Roxas and Vexen were tied together by their weapons clashing, I moved slowing and raised my keyblade as high as I could. With a heavy swing, I brought the keyblade down on Vexen's back, knocking him forward off balance giving Roxas the chance to make the final strike.

"Damn children! You think you've won? Well the other four are on a whole other level than me. Good luke getting past Lexaeus in Mesa City in Hollow Bastion. With his brute strength, you will never be able to beat him." Vexen said mumbling the last part as he closed his eyes. As he was mumbling, he took out a remote from his pocket and clicked a button. The entire room was lit up with red lights.

'Self destruct sequence undergo. Explosion set to three minutes. Countdown starting now.' the robotic monotone voice spoke through the speakers in the ceiling. Roxas grabbed the stack of papers from the vault in the room and left our calling card. I was lying on my side on the ground, when he came and scooped me up supporting my weight with his body. I tried to help him out as much as I could and we just barely made it out of there. The entire place was lit into flames and everything began to sink into the water. Roxas and I watched as we waited for Van and Ven to come pick us up. To our pleasant surprise, the two wonderful and extremely beautiful inspectors picked up on our trail and were right there on the boat. Roxas did the best he could to hide us form them, and getting off the boat was harder than expected, but Roxas managed to get both of us off without being noticed by Kairi and Namine. Other than dwelling in the unfortunate fact that they had just missed us, the two young inspectors took in Vexen to compensate for their lost. The van came not even a minute later and Van helped Roxas put me into the back. He tended to my cut and I drifted off to sleep before anything else happened.

"Sora are you feeling alright?" Ven said waking me up from my sleep. Everything was blurry and I tried to sit up only to find a dull ache in my side.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were cut and poisoned by Vexen during your fight with him. I had to observe the type of poison he used. He altered the strand of aconite poisoning and made it more potent to attacking your nerves and paralyzing you. I managed to clean up your would and flushed the aconite out of your system by draining your blood little by little. I took me over six hours! You're lucky to have a brother like me who cares." Van said crossing his arms smiling at me. I smiled back and said

"Yeah I sure am. You may bitch alot Van, but you have a good soul deep down." I said jokingly

"Yeah yeah, I bitch to keep your ass alive." He said rolling his eyes and moving towards the front of the van.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About three days." Ven responded

"Yup. We have about another two day drive until we hit Hollow Bastion. Thats where the fun begins and we have to find Lexaeus." Roxas said

"Well at least we have some time to do a little research about Lexaeus before we get there." I said. Van was already away at his computer typing away. Probably looking for a file or some sort of information about Lexaues. Apparently, Vexen managed to escape the explosion only to be picked up by Kairi and Naminé. They were a little upset at not being able to capture us, so they settled for Vexen and busted him on charges of stealing equipment. As far as I know, they are investigating him on other charges too.

From what I have learned from Vexen's files we took from his safe, Lexaues is HUGE. Like all muscled out, probably took steroids to get that strong, but he now is the leader of a local gang. The file said that he started off as the "runt of the litter" typer person. Small, not harmful, and gentle. After years of being bullied, he went and saw a movie about gangs and mobs, which inspired him to become a big shot gang leader. Personally, I would've just played some Grand Theft Auto, but that's just me. He being to work out and became who he is today, but not before getting revenge on those who bullied him. Getting to Lexaeus means taking down an entire criminal gang and then having to take him on. This is going to be one hell of a week for sure.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just finished this chapter and I'm going to start working on the next one as soon as I can. I can make no promises about when the next one will be posted, I will just be working as hard as I can on it. Chapter 3 of this story was delayed because I had completely lost interest in writing, but I refused to not finish the story because I know how frustrating that can be to the readers. I spent most of my time reading other fanfics and I guess tried to inspire myself to write something. But, thanks to my brother, I am writing again. Anyways I'm starting the chapter in the morning since I'm done with this one. Sorry I promised this chapter for the tuesday almost two weeks ago. I left for Hawaii and just got back yesterday morning. Lets just say jetlag killed me since I live in the East Coast. Anways hope you enjoyed it.**

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight, Peppapig11, and hellfire45: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**REVIEW! Constructive critisism is accepted and welcome, but no flames. All flames will be deleted.**

**Thanks, **

**_DestinyKeyblader28_**


End file.
